When it Rains
by iheartitachiuchiha
Summary: Hinata reflects over her sister's death, who will help her cope with her grief? Prepare for a feels journey. This is my first Naruhina and my first sad story on here so I hope you enjoy despite the sad context. Please read, review, etc.! Rated T for death.


**Hi! I have written anything in such a long time and I had this story idea already in my computer and it just resurfaced now (yay finding stories written 2 years ago)! XD So I tweaked it a bit and I hope you enjoy it! I've never written any Naruhina before, so I hope really hope you guys like this. **

**This is a pretty sad story concept, my initial take of this story wasn't a fanfiction and didn't include the romantic aspect this story now has. I initially wrote this story to spread suicide awareness and to show that if you kill yourself, even if you think it won't affect anyone and no one will care, it does have an affect on people, especially the ones you love the most (i.e. family, friends, etc.). I've struggled with depression and suicide and I know it's very common. If you or anyone out there is struggling with this, please please please talk to someone/get help. People always say things will get better and it often seems like they won't but, trust me, they really do. Things have really lightened up for me and I now enjoy living every day of my life. **

**Be strong and believe in yourself, you can do this. And if you ever feel down or think that no one loves you, just think about the positive things in your life and look on the bright side. Also know that I love you. :)**

**Semi based on the song "When it Rains" by Paramore.**

* * *

Hinata stood in the cemetery as the thunder clouds began to roll in. Her dark hair floated in the breeze and her pale pearl eyes dulled as the sky grew dark. It was hours after the funeral and everyone had left. However, she couldn't bring herself to leave. She stood there, immobilized, fixated on the tombstone in front of her, and trying to maintain her composure as father had always told her to.

"Why?" She thought as the tears began to roll down her face. "Why did you leave me?" She knelt beside the tombstone and wrapped her arms around it. "I miss you so much…Hanabi…"

Hinata yearned to hear her musical, childlike voice. Hanabi is...was her younger sister. A few days ago, Hinata had went out with her friends to the movies, and when she returned home, she found Hanabi lying on the marble floor with an open bottle of pills next to her. She immediately called 911 however, nothing could be done. She was gone. Just like that.

"Hanabi, I-I miss you so much. I miss picking fights with you, I miss laughing at your little jokes, I miss your whimsical responses to my questions, I miss you, I miss everything about you. Who will I see grow up and become a strong, independent kunoichi? Who will I turn to when I need help or advice? Who will understand the pressures we both faced in our family and help me live through it? Who will I love as much as I loved you?"

_And when it rains on this side of town  
It touches everything  
Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing  
_

As Hinata was lost in her memories, she felt the first drops of rain hit her nose. The sound of the light pitter-patter resonated all around her. She looked at the ground and at the new home of her sister.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
and convinced yourself  
that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

She looked up to the sky and saw the dark rain clouds block out all signs of light and happiness. It seemed fitting for her current emotional state.

_and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain_

Hinata could feel her grief engulfing her and she nearly broke down then and there. The tears continued to stream down her face and she wrapped her arms around her, in an attempt to keep herself composed, as father had always told her to for a person of "high social standing needn't waste time with emotions." Just as she began to feel faint from her overwhelming sadness, she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, steadying her and preventing her collapse. She lifted her head a bit and tried to make out the identity of the person holding her through her tear filled eyes and saw a blur of yellow and orange.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata whimpered, too overcome by her sister's death to blush or faint at the idea of Naruto being so close to her.

"H-Hinata-chan," Naruto replied, looking lovingly at her and tightening his hold on her frail body. "I'm here for you, Hinata-chan. I know how much you loved your sister and I know how it feels to lose someone you care so much about. I hate seeing you like this, Hinata-chan, don't hold in all your emotions like this, it's not healthy" As he said this, tears began rolling down her cheeks and he lovingly wiped them away and caressed her face.

"N-Naruto kun," Hinata began. Suddenly finding strength, she turned herself around in Naruto's arms and embraced him as she began to sob into his shoulder. Naruto lovingly rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

Through her sobs she managed to mumble out a thank you. To this, Naruto responded by lightly kissing her forehead.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and that the ending made this less...sad? **

**Please review, favorite, follow, etc. if you'd like and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
